That Is My Truth
by Alex Edwards
Summary: My take on what happens before Touya and N's final battle.


Touya wanted to scream with joy as the Ultra Ball's click echoed throughout the throne room. But the circumstances of the capture were too serious for that juvenile action. Dewott, Touya's first partner, did the victory cry for him, jumping around and pumping his tiny fists in the air. Shaking his head, Touya picked up the Ultra Ball and had to bite his lip to keep his smile from revealing a toothy grin.

Standing rigidly in front of Zekrom, N said, "So… the dragon who fought by the hero who desired truth has chosen you." He then gave a confident smirk. "However, it makes no difference. My dream of a perfect world for Pokémon _will_ be realized."

Touya eyed N with irritation, but sighed with pity while Dewott growled. He had despised N ever since he learned that N was the leader of Team Plasma. How could someone who called Pokémon his friends be with a group who cried for Pokémon liberation and used them to take Pokémon by force? But he found out earlier that N was only a tool in Ghetsis's plot to use Pokémon for himself. Touya wanted to tell N this, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. This battle was going to happen, whether he wanted it or not.

"Let's go, Reshiram," Touya said and threw the Ultra Ball in the air. The yellow and black orb released a shimmering, bright light and formed the majestic shape of the white dragon behind Touya. Reshiram roared on appearance, the ground shaking from its low, mellow cry. In response, the black dragon gave a threatening roar of its own, matching Reshiram's, but with more intensity. Dewott jumped on Touya's back to escape the artificial earthquake.

When the noise resided, N raised his arms and said, "Do you really think you can stop us? Pokémon can never reach their true potential while suppressed by those who use them for selfish means."

Touya cleared his throat and said. "N. Throughout this entire journey, I've met people who cared for their Pokémon and those who abused them or their power. There isn't a lot of the latter, but there are too many as well. And I can understand your reasons for wanting to free Pokémon because of that. I nearly came to a point of releasing mine. The more I battled you, or whenever I lost a Gym battle, the more I thought about whether keeping my Pokémon was the right thing."

Dewott moaned softly, remembering when Touya showed constant signs of self-doubt. He even had to use a Razor Shell on Touya when he was started talking about releasing him.

Touya looked over at Dewott and patted his head softly. "But then, I realized something. Pokémon, in a sense, are kinda like people."

"Hm?" N said, his eyebrows rising to his forehead.

"A person can learn and do a lot of things by himself," Touya stated. "But that person can only go so far. When someone gets around other people or spends time with them, they get stronger. Whether it's running a business or learning something you didn't know, people grow physically, mentally, and emotionally while associating themselves with others. It's true that people can hurt each other, too, in the worst possible ways. But if we can survive through whatever pain we face and keep our morals, we change for the better. The same is true for Pokémon."

N scoffed at Touya's last remark. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Touya responded. "Most wild Pokémon are already strong. But if they get in contact with the right person, that strength increases. Woobat, for example, probably would never evolve while in the wild. Not to say that it wouldn't, but most don't. And other Pokémon, like Dewott here, has gotten stronger because he's been around other Pokémon. He may have already surpassed what his strength would've have been before we met."

N looked at Touya in disbelief.

"I know what I'm saying may sound selfish to you. But the both of us and our Pokémon have come a long way from where we started. And we wouldn't have done so without each other. And this region wouldn't have been created without the heroes and the two legendary Pokémon before us."

Reshiram and Zekrom continued to stare each other and gave a small growl every now and then.

"People have caused a lot of pain for Pokémon," Touya said, adding conviction to his voice, "but we've done a lot of good for them, too. And separating us from them would be disastrous for both sides. That's why…" Then, Touya stretched out his arm and pointed his left pointer finger at N. "I have to stop you, N! For the sake of the union between people and Pokémon, my friends and I will do everything we can to preserve it! Only by staying together can we build a better world. That," Touya said, then pointing to himself,"...is _my _truth."

Dewott and Reshiram roared in agreement as they prepared for battle.

"Ha!" N shouted. "You talk big, but it is action that'll win the day." He then pointed this own finger at Touya. "This battle will decide the future of Unova! Your truth or my ideals: We'll see what's stronger! Go, Zekrom! "

Zekrom gave a deafening battle cry as he flew into the air.

"Let's do this, Reshiram!" Touya cried. Reshiram rose to the sky as Touya got ready for what would probably be the biggest battle of his life.


End file.
